Baking Instructions
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Nick and Jen make a slight mess in the kitchen.


**Baking Instructions**

Jennifer came home on Saturday afternoon to the strangest sight. Nick was in the kitchen—which wasn't all too unusual, as he often made dinner for the two of them—but he was surrounded by a whole host of ingredients she had never seen him use. "Nick are you...baking?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am. My mother's birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to bring her something nice. So I'm making Lammingtons," he explained, his tone rather prickly.

She could tell he wasn't happy about being teased but that wasn't going to stop her. "And do you know how to make Lammingtons?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You don't know everything about me, Detective Mapplethorpe."

She smirked. "I suppose I don't."

He switched off the radio he'd be listening to the cricket match on so they could have a proper conversation. "Right then, where have you been all day? It's the weekend. Don't tell me you went in to do paperwork."

"No, actually I went to have my hair done."

Nick paused to look at her. "Oh yeah, that does look nice. It's got more...um..." He gestured at her head trying to find he word.

"Layers, yes," she finished for him. "Cost a bloody fortune but my ends were getting a bit ridiculous."

"I haven't noticed. Your hair always looks great."

She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to notice."

"Well I mean I do look at you quite a bit and I do touch your hair plenty."

"That is true. Maybe you'll notice a difference when you feel it," she suggested with a smirk. Usually, if Nick's hands were in her hair, it meant that her mouth was somewhere on his body for him to guide.

"We can test that theory later. I've got Lammingtons to get together." He turned back to his mixing bowl.

Jen wandered through the kitchen, inspecting his work. "I cannot believe how tidy a baker you are. I've never been able to manage without getting flour and sugar all over the place."

"Discipline and care, Jennifer, that's all it takes."

She scoffed, "Whatever you say." She quickly dipped her finger into the batter he was stirring. "Mmm that's lovely."

"Jen! Get your hands out of my batter!"

"Oh come on, it's just a little taste!" And just for that, she grabbed another fingerful.

"Would you stop!?"

She laughed brightly, delighted she could rile him up so easily. "Just one more, please?"

He sighed, holding the mixing bowl protectively. Nick dipped his own finger into the batter and held his hand out for her. With a sultry look in her eye, Jen leaned in and sucked the batter off his finger, her tongue swirling around him like she knew he liked when her lips were around another appendage.

Nick groaned at the sensation. He quickly put the bowl on the counter and pulled her to him in a fiery kiss, tasting the batter on her lips. He had one hand on her hip and the other moved from her cheek to her neck and into her hair.

Jen eventually broke the kiss and grinned at him. "See? I told you it was delicious."

He gave a satisfied smile, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Yes, it is. And now it's all over your hair, too." Nick showed her the hand he'd tangled in her freshly cut hair with dried cake batter all over.

Jen gasped and felt around on her head. Sure enough, there were flakes and globs of batter. "Nick!"

He laughed. "That'll teach you to steal cake from my mother."

"I'm going to tell her you did this when we see her tomorrow. And I can bet you she'll agree with me that it was a rotten thing for you to do."

"Let me get the cake in the oven and then I'll wash your hair myself."

The idea intrigued her. But she wouldn't let him off that easily. "Alright, fine," she pouted.

"Oh come on, you know I'll make it worth your while. Go draw a bath and I'll meet you upstairs."

Jen jogged up the stairs, mentally planning to go to the bakery in the morning before they went to see Nick's mum. If Jen got her way, which she usually did in these matters, Nick would forget all about his baking and the cake would probably end up a burnt mess.


End file.
